Rivers of faith
by Victoria Rose
Summary: Ecco meets a girl named Camillia and soon learns that the Vortex have returned. Now Ecco must take the form of a human and save the earth.
1. Default Chapter

Rivers of Faith Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ecco the dolphin. If I did this wouldn't be a fan fiction now would it. Now sit back and enjoy my story R+R  
  
It was a beautiful day the sun was shining, the sky was bright blue and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Camilia smiled as she watched the sea in amazement. "Its so big!" Camilia exclaimed. "Daddy may I swim in the big water?" She looked up at her father. He shook his head "it's too dangerous" he responded gruffly. Camilia frowned. "How can such a beautiful ocean be dangerous? He did not respond. Camilia loved the sea and the creatures that lived within it. She had learned a lot about the sea in school and had seen dolphin shows at the aquarium but that wasn't enough. She couldn't stand it! She wanted so badly just to be apart of the sea. At night she snuck out of her house and went to the sea. The sea seemed even more mysterious in the night than it had the day. Camilia immediately went diving into the sea. Ahead of her she saw a fin moving in the water "Oh cool a dolphin," she thought to herself. Unfortunately it wasn't it was a shark Camilia screamed and swam as fast she could trying to avoid the shark. The shark bit down hard on the girl's dress. She struggled to get free. The side of the dress tore and the girl again began swimming toward the shore but it was no use the shark had her. Just before the shark took a big bite out of her. A dolphin's voice echoed the air. The shark turned his attention to the dolphin. The dolphin charged toward the shark violently. The shark tried to attack the dolphin but he was to quick. The fight continued allowing Camilia to swim to shore. A few minutes the same dolphin came swimming up to her. She came over to him. "Thank you for saving me," The dolphin called to her. Camilia guessed that he was saying "you're welcome." He than swam back into the sea. "Bye" Camilia called out as she left to get back home before her parents would wake up and realize she was gone 


	2. Chapter 2

Rivers of faith Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: I do not own Ecco the Dolphin, that's SEGA.

Author's note: Hey, decided to continue this, finally! It's been a few years hasn't it? lol, well I realize I probably let you down so I will bring you back up by working on this some more. You see, I went through a stage of self-doubt. Not that that matters, you want to read the story right? Also important is this chapter will take on two parts, one in Ecco's POV and one in the girl's POV. By the way, this is a fictional story so don't be too hard on me kay?

Deep in the ocean Ecco swam with his family peacefully. It had been a few years now since Ecco had defeated the Vortex and the waters moved calmly ever since. It seemed so peacefully, most of the dolphins knew it wouldn't last. Songs of a new danger traveled throughout the family. This, however, was the first time Ecco had heard of this. A whale known by most as Black Fin swam close to Ecco.

"Ecco, you have done well to protect not just the ocean but the world from the invading Vortex in the past." Black Fin began. "It may soon be time for you to save us again." Ecco listened to him intently. "However, this may be the most difficult journey you've ever faced." Black fin swims forward "Please follow me." Black fin leads Ecco deeper into the sea, a place few dolphins travel to.

Ecco soon realizes where his being led to. "Why are you taking me to the Asterite?" Ecco asks. "The Asterite knows more about these new beings than I do." Ecco follows him "New Species…?" Before he can finish his question they arrive in front of the Asterite, the ocean's oldest life form. "Ecco…" The voice states "the sea is still calm however, soon there soon chaos shall befall the land and the sea shall follow…" "Who are these new species?" "They come from a land similar to the Vortex, songs have told of their destructive minds." "Ecco, they wish to destroy everything… the land, sky, and sea…. That is why I have called you here."

Black fin turns to him. "In order to stop these new invaders, we need you to fight them on land." "On land?" Ecco looks surprised. "Yes," The Asterite explains. "If we can defeat them on land they shall never make their way to the sea… of course you cannot fight them the way you are." Ecco seemed okay with this, he had become other species before so it came as no surprise. "Will you help us Ecco?" Black fin asks. "Of course." "In order to fight on land I shall give you a new form temporarily... the form of a human being." Ecco thought of this at first no knowing what a human was but then remembering the small girl he had saved long ago. "A human…"

"Yes, humans live on the land; they are unaware of these invaders. Once you come to land you must search for these creatures and stop them. " "But how will I fight them?" The Asterite releases one of it's marbles. "Take this, and use it when you come upon them. " Ecco takes the marble. "Now, Ecco swim to the shore, it is there you shall take on your new form. When you are ready, simply return to the Ocean, you shall then dawn fins once again."

Ecco swims away, towards the shore. "Good luck, Ecco." Black fin whispers as he watches Ecco leave. Swimming toward shore Ecco feels a odd feeling through his fins and to his body. He continues to swim as his body shirts shape. Suddenly, Ecco gasps for breath, the shore becomes closer and closer and Ecco blacks out.

Upon the beach a young woman and her little sister are sitting at their beach blanket. The younger sister runs up to the ocean. "Come on, sis let's swim!" She sighs. "Maybe later…" The little girl frowns but shrugs running into the waves. She suddenly stops and lets out a scream. The older girl gets up and takes off her sunglasses as she runs toward her sister. "What's wrong?" Her younger sister shakes. "There's a dead man in the ocean." Gasping she runs towards him and drags him out of the waves. She feels his pulse. "He's not dead… still breathing." "We need to get help!" Her sister exclaims. They run to the beach blanket and retrieving her cell phone the older woman is about to dial 911. "Sister!" The little girl exclaims. "He's coming to. " She looks over and dropping her cell phone runs back to the two of them.

"Are you alright sir?" She asks. Slowly he opens his eyes. "Am I at the shore?" He looks around feeling confused. "Yeah, what happened? Did you almost drown?" asks the young woman. He blinks "Drown?" Her little sister looks up at her. "I don't think he knows what happened." The young woman picks up her cell phone again and begins to dial her father's number. "Do you remember anything?" the little girl asks as she sits down. Ecco thinks and then recalls his conversation with the Asterite. "That means…" he looks at his body, now looking nothing like his original. He holds up his hands moving them and inspecting them. The little girl looks at him a bit confused. "Is something wrong?" Ecco is unsure of how to answer.

The young woman hangs up her phone and looks at Ecco. "Can you still walk?" Ecco blinks "Walk?" She nods and lets out her hand. "If you can will you come with us?" He gazes at her hand feeling even more confused. "Take my hand, I'll help you up." She smiles. Ecco looks back at his own arms and raises on of them putting his hand in hers. She begins to pull him up as he feels himself standing. His legs wobble and he begins to fall forward. She tries to help him steady himself. He looks down at the slightly smaller human. "Where are you taking me?"

"well, Dad didn't want me to call an ambulance but I still want to make sure you are alright." She gazes at him from head to toe. "You seem alright but…" She blushes. "Why do you have no clothing?" "Clothing?" she nods. "…" She shakes her head. "Never mind," She grabs his hand. "Come with us okay?" she leads him to their house.


End file.
